KH: Advent Children
by vildtiger
Summary: after becomeing masters Mickey ask Sora and Riku go to a special world for allies, they meet Cloud and Tifa but also someone who is somehow cornected to Axel but not how they thinks. no yaio yuri
1. Chapter 1

**I think I had to write this before I work on Unbreakable Promises, for you see… I try make these stories like the games, full of riddles and mystery. so this story is a side story but still very important to the Radiant Garden saga, you will know the storyline if you have watched the movie Final Fantasy Advent Children.**

**Edit: this is a pretty old story of mine and I haven´t got time to rewrite it so bear with me it has some grammar mistakes**

"You both now knows about Xehanorts return but I most ask you; Riku, Sora. Please do not go to Radiant Garden jet, there´s a certain world I ask you visit first"

"What world?"

"It´s very similar to Radiant Garden and Twilight Town. I ask you go there and try getting some allies"

"Okay your majesty, but why this world? I mean, there are so many others"

"I know Sora, but this world once a time cooperated with Ansem the Wise. I know it sound weird but I´m sure you will know when we get there"

"You´re going with us Mickey?"

"Of course!"

The gummiship set its passage off and the two recent graduate keyblade masters landed on the asphalt in the city of Midgar, Mickey landed beside them and turn his eyes to Sora and Riku  
>"We need to be careful of who we pick fights with, the Darkness make people very unsure and dangerous"<p>

Riku nodded slowly "We got it, but what shall we do?"

Mickey smiled cheerful "You two find this bar, I try find Ansem´s old friend" and before Sora and Riku could stop the King he was on his way.

Sora laughed "Let´s find this bar and see what we can do"

Riku nodded and they walked the other way.

They stopped with the bar King Mickey had leaded them to and they both walked inside after small hesitation, the room was empty and a little bit dark; probably because it was close. Riku walked to the desk where he first looked around, he turned his bright blue eyes down and saw at someone had been washing cutlery "Seems like there´s someone here" he said to Sora

Sora turned and called; "Hello! Someone home?" they heard someone upstairs and a young woman came, she stopped when she saw the two keyblade wielders and smiled happy "Hello Sora"

Sora waved happy "Hey Tifa, long time no see!" Riku smiled but he just nodded more calmly then his friend.

Tifa nodded back to the silver haired boy "I guess you´re Riku"

"Yeah"

They all sat down on one of the tables and Tifa told Riku and Sora about what had happen in hers and Clouds home world. The two children was there too and the little girl sat on Soras lap while the boy stood a bit away from them "After Cloud and Sephiroth battle in Radiant Garden, they came here and it succeed Cloud defeating him after a long battle"

"Great! So is he finally free from the Darkness?" asked Sora smiling but it faded when Tifa didn´t smile back but instead looking sad away "I´m not sure… Cloud don´t show up anymore, he´s not even answering the phone"

The boy sighted "Not to mentions he don´t comes home"

Riku there had been silent spoke "So he don´t want everyone near? How comes?"

"You could ask him if you ever found him, if he got my last message he probably on his way to Healen Lodge. Reno told him he got work to him"

Sora and Riku nodded "Thanks Tifa, we be on our way" Sora took the girl down from his lap and he and Riku went. Tifa smiled and sat hers hand on the boys shoulder "Good luck, you need it"

"So do you think he´s in there?" asked the brown haired boy his friend there just shrugged "Only one way to find out"  
>they walked toward the building but stopped when someone else arrive, it was Cloud<p>

"Cloud!" exclaimed Sora both surprised and happy "we´re been looking for you!"

Cloud face showed no emotions of seen them, he walked towards them "What are you doing here?"

"Tifa told us we could find you here, mind we gives you a hand?" replied Riku.

Cloud turned his eyes away but he said nothing and walked up to the building, closely followed by the keyblade wielders. Cloud open the door with his right hand on his sword and just like he knew this was going to happen he draw the sword and blocked someone else's attack, Sora and Riku didn´t call their weapons because of the shook of the man Cloud had blocked. This man had spiked red hair tangled up in a ponytail and two red tattoos on his cheekbones. He wears goggles, pushed up on his forehead, a suit jacked there wasn´t properly button.  
>The redheaded man backed away but attacked again, kinda half hearted so Cloud just blocked it again and their weapons was locked.<p>

"Axel?" exclaimed Sora, the red haired man turned to him  
>"Excuse me?" he asked, Cloud stayed silent still holding their weapons lock but even he seems a little surprised over the name.<p>

Riku and Sora turned when another man arrive, he wore the same outfit like the red haired even his was more proper. The red headed smirked even he got Clouds blade against his throat "Yeah Rude, looking sharp" he laughed.

This man the red haired called Rude was black and he had sunglasses so you couldn´t see his eyes, he took his weapon but was quickly disarmed by the keyblade bearers.

The redheaded smirked "So you´re good, right" and draw his weapon back as the third arrive but this guy was in wheelchair "Good I see you still fight the solider you claim to be" ´

Cloud turned to the man "Rufus"

Riku, Sora and Cloud disarmed their weapons and turned to the man in the wheelchair, Rude and his partner walked to their place; beside this man. The man; Rufus was almost completely hidden under a white sheet "You haven´t lost your touch"

"I´m leaving" said Cloud curt and turned to leave but the redheaded stopped him with his staff "Just listen to the boss yo"

"We need your assistance" said Rufus with his hand holding the sheets over his face, revealing a dark mark on his hand. Riku saw it and then turned to Cloud there said hard "Not interesting-"

Rufus cut him "I knowledge Shinra, owes a lot to this world. It´s sad to say at my company and I was the ones who put the world in its suffering, therefore it´s our responsibility to set things right again"

Sora eyes wide of what this man said '_Is this world suffering? And why do I get the feeling he almost did the same as Ansem?' _

"It´s almost has been a year since the defeat of Sephiroth, and the world is on its feet again. What is now the greatest treat?" he smiled ironic and lifted his black spotted hand "That´s one´s easy; Geostigma"

Sora titled his head, confused "Geostigma, what´s that?" the redheaded glanced weird towards them as his leader said, completely ignoring Sora

"We believe at Sephiroth is responsible, his Darkness."

Cloud frowned "Sephiroth is death"

"Yes but has his mind died?"

Cloud stayed silent but more of horror of his nemesis was still alive

"What if he joined the Darkness? I know it only my thinking but we have to know the true before we can heal the stigma. So we took action, we tried find trace of Sephiroth. We started…." He trailed off my purpose and smiled asking to Cloud "do you know where?"

Before Cloud could answer replied the red haired grinning like it was him Rufus asked "Yup! By the Northern Cave"  
>Rude turned to him and the red haired turns his head away but didn´t seems like he regretted speaking up.<p>

"What do you think we found?" asked Rufus Cloud who seems more worried "Relax, we didn´t find anything"

Riku took a step toward the man, somehow it caused the red haired grasp around his weapon and glare there told 'One step more and I attack' but Riku stayed cool "Then why do you tell us this if you didn´t find anything?"

Rufus smiled "You catch up quickly, I telling you this because… not everything went as planned. We were… interrupted"

Sora looked at the man there look a bit too much like a death Nobody, the red haired looked at his partner a little worried, something bad most had happen.

"Kadaj and his gang stopped our work and they will be after you as well. They awaits for the moment"

"Moment?" asked Sora confused. Rufus nodded "Sephiroth reborn"

"Are you done talking?" asked Cloud impatient and went to leave, the red haired man laughed "Easy there and just listen to the man"

Cloud stopped

"We need assistance against Kadaj and his gang, will you help us? Cloud, former soldier"

Cloud turned and open the door "In my head" however he stopped and turned to Rufus "what´s all this stuff about 'mother?'"

"Why did Kadaj mention something?"

Cloud turned to him when Rufus sudden change the subject "You most lean all you can about the Geostigma, mostly for the sake of the orphans you live with. Surely you long to see the smile on their faces again. All we wants again, are to rebuild our world" he said and took his hand to Cloud as an invitation of joining him, of course hesitated Cloud "But I…"

"Come one Cloud, think about it" said the redheaded and walked beside him "together we can rebuild Shinra"

Cloud pushed the red haired away with "Not interest!" and leaved. Sora and Riku followed.

They walked after Cloud for a while but suddenly stopped Sora and Riku did too but just because his friend did "I need to ask this Rufus about something"

Cloud stopped and half looked at him "About what?"

"About the worlds and the Nobodies"

Riku shook slowly his head "Sora, I don´t think thinking about the Nobodies wi-" "The King said we need allies and somehow this red haired guy remain me about Axel!" cut Sora him, Cloud stood calm but turned away from them and began walk again

"Whoever this Axel is, it´s not this guy" "Why´s that?" asked Riku still standing by his friends side

"Because I know this guy" was Clouds reply "Do whatever you want Sora, but I´m leaving"

Sora smiled "Okay, then see you later" the two wielders turned on their heels and ran back to the building; Cloud looked after them before he again began walk away.

"Now we just need find Elena and the Director" said the red haired and threw himself on the coach "the other employs gives any lead?" he asked his partner there walked calmly around

"No, nothing jet"

"Who could had guessed, a lots of Shinra people actually goes to work" the red haired sat up and smiled to Rude "I`m telling ya, this could be a fresh start!"

They both turned their heads to the door when Sora and Riku came in; Rude stood calm but surprising jumped the red haired up and stood almost in battle stage. Rude stared surprised over his a bit lazy and cocky partners sudden change of persona"

What are you doing here?" asked the red haired. Sora walked calmly toward them but stopped for be sure he didn´t cross the red haired line "We came to speak to you…um"

"Reno" said the red haired kinda surprised over someone wants talk to him "My name is Reno, yo"

Sora smiled "I´m Sora and this is Riku"

Rude nodded as they go their name but Reno seems to not interesting "Now we got your names could you so tell what you want" said Reno pretty rude "I don´t think you just want chat with me"

Rude turn to the red haired but said nothing

"Um sure… do you know a guy name Axel?" asked Sora a bit off guarded.

Reno shrugged "Never heard about him, why, does he look like me?"

"Yeah, same red hair and attitude" replied Riku smirking of that made Reno stop his grinning, the red haired turned his green- no blue eyes to them "Someone looking like me?" he asked with hope in his voice

Both keyblade wielders nodded, Reno open his mouth to ask but stopped himself and turned his back to them "Why should I trust you? He always told me at you can´t trust a keyblade bearer"

"Huh, how do you know to the keyblade?" exclaimed Sora shocked and received a glare from Reno

"That doesn´t matter where I know, what matters I don´t trust you and you´re NOT welcome here!" he turned to them, ready to fight.

Sora and Riku took a step back "Hang on, we don´t want to fight you!"

"Well that´s too bad" smirked Reno, almost the same way as Axel did when he was ready to kill. He would had attacked if not Rude punched him in his stomach, Reno felt on the floor groaning in pain and Rude turned to the wielders "Leave, now"

Sora and Riku looked a single time at Reno there glared with such hatred before they leaved. Rude closed the door and turned his eyes to Reno there asked still in pain from the punch "Why the hell did you-" "You would had attacked them, against our boss orders" Reno sat up "I don´t care"

"It´s not you being like this"

Reno rose with a sight "You have no idea…." His eyes reflected in Rude´s glasses "Do you remember how I was when I joined the Turks?"

Rude shifted weight on his foot "Moody and full of… you were broken"

Reno laughed "Because of my past, I forgot it; thanks to all this works but now… when those two arrived… everything returns, everything" Reno clenched his fits because he was angry but also because of something else, something he couldn´t show to the Turks.

Outside the city stood Cloud and looked at his old sword "Darkness is so easy to find, while the light… is so easy to lose. My word to her is probably already gone as well…" suddenly he fall on the ground in great pain, he clenched gasping his left arm in trying to stop the pain. Cloud eyes changed shifted between his bright blue into cat icky blue

'_Don´t pretend you´re sad_' sound a cold and emotionless voice inside the blonds head.  
>'<em>Why trembler with anger there not even there' <em>

Cloud fall into the Darkness, not able to see at this was real or not

'_Face it Cloud. All you are, is an empty poppet_'

Meanwhile in the city, inside an old broken church sat the little girl Marlene and strokes gentle a flower with Tifa watching her with a faint smile. They both waited for Cloud to return and Tifa could see he lived here for some of his stuff was there. The door opened and Marlene turned happy around and ran against the man but Tifa stopped her for this wasn´t Cloud.

The man was strong build, he had white hair and black bodysuit, on his left arm was some kind of weapon. The man smiled to them and took his hand out in an invitation "You want to play?" he asked Marlene there quickly hide behind Tifa who stood ready to anything. The man snorted kinda disappointed "I guess that´s a no" he took another step towards them "Where´s mother?" he asked, Tifa glared silent at him, the man asked more impatient "Hey where is-" "There´s no one here" she cut him and pushed Marlene away, the man smirked "Fine play with me"

Marlene hide behind a pillar as Tifa stood ready for battle, the man laughed "This going to be fun" he said as if he didn´t believe she could beat him but that was Tifa needed and attack. She hit him hard with a raid of powerful punches; the man was completely taken off guarded and landed few feet away from her. He titled his head in a grin and now he attacked, he hit her with his weapon and Tifa landed in a wall from his punch plus the power his weapon had; however she recovered quickly and attacked again by a kick there sent him flying through the entire room. Tifa landed again and smiled when it didn´t seems like he was going to stand again, Marlene ran happy towards Tifa but stopped when a phone rang and the white haired man rose like the hit he just got was nothing, he sighted turn on the phone and said to the other line

"She not here… alright I get the girl" he turned it off and stood again ready to battle and so did Tifa. But this time she didn´t even see him come and before she could reach Tifa landed into the wall and before she landed on the ground the man got her again and punched her once again with his weapon. This time he let her land but took her around the throat and made himself ready to finish her off

"No you don´t!"

He turned surprised his head and something silver and gold ram right in his face, the man dropped Tifa and now it was HIS turn to say hi to the wall. The blade fly through the room and a hand grab Kingdom Key, Marlene there had followed it exclaimed relieved "Sora! Riku!"

The two keyblade masters nodded and Riku said to the girl "You alright?"  
>the girl nodded happy but turned worried hers eyes to Tifa, Sora smiled "Don´t worry about her, she´s strong" the man there at last recovered from Soras attack asked "Who are you?"<p>

Riku smirked and called his keyblade: Way to Dawn "On the same side as Cloud, you could call us the heroes"  
>the man titled his head confused "You know big brother?"<p>

Sora and Riku glanced to each other and then back to the man "And what if we do?" asked Sora cheeky.

The man smirked and made himself ready "Then you know where mother is"

"Who?" asked Riku but as reply he almost got hit by the man's weapon and they jumped quickly away "Be careful Sora, this one is fast"

Sora nodded and together they attacked, as one. The fight was quickly over and the man was force to draw back but it succeed him to hit Sora hard with his weapon before he took Marlene and ran away, Riku ran after them, however he was force to stop when the man overthrow a pillar in between them, Riku stared after him before he turned to Sora there got on his feet again "I´m okay" moaned Sora and rubbed his side "this guy know how to make punches" he looked after the place the man vanish "What about?..."

"When we´re sure Tifa is alright we go after him" said Riku and went over to Tifa, he called again his keyblade "Lucky the wounds aren´t deep" muttered the silver haired boy and cured her, Sora stood few step away from them but turned when he heard at someone else had sat his foot inside the church.

He was ready to call the keyblade again, however his sneer turned into a smile when he saw who the new arrival were "Cloud!"

Cloud hesitated of seeing so many here, he nodded a single time to Sora before he went to Riku there said "Don´t worry, she isn´t badly wounded"  
>Cloud knelt beside her. There arrived an embarrassing silence but lucky broke Cloud it with: "Thank you"<p>

Sora smiled and took his hands behind his head "No sweat! You would had done the same"

Cloud nodded slowly to him but suddenly he crimped like he was hit by the lighting and clenched his hand to the arm, Sora called terrified his name while Riku stared horrified at the arm where black substance flow out, but it wasn´t only that… it smelled like Darkness

'_He´s poisoned by the Darkness_'

Cloud felt unconscious down, beside Tifa. Sora ran to him and wanted to him the older man "What´s happed?"  
>he asked Riku but the older boy shook his head still shocked over what he just had seen. They sat beside Cloud and waited to one of them would wake up; they turned when there sound footstep and a voice asked<p>

"Well that´s a pretty sight huh?"

Sora rose and turned to Rude and Reno "Can you help us?" the two Turks looked at each other before they again turned to Sora and nodded "We´re ordered to help you" replied Rude to the brown haired boy.

**The story will probably only be in two chapters but I guess it have to do, tell me what you think about this story and please let me know if there is something you don´t get.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: my first langue is not English so please understand why my grammar is a bit weird _

When Cloud at last open his eyes again, he notice he and Tifa was no longer in the church, instead thier were in the bar "You know, you´re pretty heavy"

Cloud turned quickly around, facing Reno and Rude. "Weren't there, some kids living with you?" asked Rude and Reno added" 'Course they aren´t here" Cloud turned sad his head away, not saying a word

"You don´t care?" asked Rude

"I just…." The blond man trailed off, he turned to Tifa there still was unconscious. Reno and Rude watched him and waited he should say something but nothing came from the blond; Reno sighted "You´re a real handful" he said and went together with his partner.

Not long after arrive Sora and Riku "So?" asked Riku him but Cloud shook his head.

Sora and Riku glanced confused to each other before Cloud said "We wait till Reno and Rude return"  
>"Okay" replied Sora a little bit disappointed over the blond wouldn´t take action but he couldn´t push him.<p>

The sun setting and the world was soon covered in darkness as the nightfall arrived, it was there Tifa woke up. Cloud there had been looking out at the window the whole time said "Reno and Rude are out looking"

Tifa nodded a single time and asked calm "you have Geostigma, don´t you?"  
>she got no answer from him "you just gonna give up and die, is that it?"<p>

Sora there was the only one who stayed up in the room turned confused but really worried too against Cloud, the blond sat down beside her "There´s no cure"

"Yeah but that doesn't stop Denzel!" she said to hers friend "don´t run"  
>Sora nodded cheerful "Let´s us fight it together!" even he didn´t really have an idea what this 'sickness' was.<p>

Cloud shook his head "Sora, Tifa… I´m not fitting to help anyone. Not my family, not my friends… nobody "

Sora took his hand toward Cloud with open mouth as he wanted to say something to cheer him up but he couldn´t so he took the hand down and stared sad at the floor, however both he AND Cloud turned confused their eyes to Tifa as she said "Dilly-dally shilly-shally"  
>Cloud hesitated knowing what the words means but didn´t know what to do, he turned quickly around when Reno said "She want you to move on man"<p>

Tifa rose from the bed, asking with slightly hope in hers voice "Did you find them?"

Reno crossed his arms "We know where they are, Kadaj´s gang took the kids"

"Where are they?" asked Cloud the redheaded, Reno opened his mouth to speak but it was Rude there replied "There are at their base now. The forgotten city"

Riku walked past the Turks, over to Sora "If we hurry, we can-" "No, they go" cut Cloud the silver haired boy, Reno and Rude just standing their ground and stared weird at him, even Riku did "Why?" he asked

"Stop running!" yelled Tifa hard at hers friend "I know, even you find the kids you might not be able to help them. Maybe something would happen some should never happen and it scares you" she hammed hard hers hand on the bed "look at you, you think you got it so darn hard. You don´t want to be alone but won´t let people in, sure you won´t answer the phone but I don´t see you throw it away either!"

And then the silence came, Reno looked first at Rude and then to Cloud "You go" he said cold and went "their base is yours"  
>Sora and Riku leaved to, Sora stopped with the door "Tell us when you ready"<br>he never got the answer.

"What is it?" asked Tifa after there was gone "our memories or us?"  
>Cloud turned to her "My memories. I just…."<p>

She sighted and nodded against the door "Go, find them"

Riku and Sora sat down in the bar and waited, they both turned their heads when Cloud came. He walked past them only saying one word but that was more than enough "Come"

The keyblade wielders smiled and followed

They arrived in a strange forest, every tree shined in ghostly ray. Cloud walked calmly through with Sora and Riku closely beside him, suddenly stopped the blond with his eyes locked at something straight up ahead, he took his sword and then the hell broke loose. Bullets fly around them, Sora and Riku called their keyblades and closely followed Cloud against the enemy. Loz and Yazoo was the one there shoot against them while Kadaj stood behind them with his sword in hand, he smirked evil when Cloud and the keyblade wielders closing in. He walked against them and makes a calling hand-move, down from the tress jumped all the kids and Denzel down, stood like a wall between Kadaj´s- and Could´s team. The heroes was force to stop in order not to hurt the children "Cowards" sneered Sora at them and attacked the man there had attacked Tifa; Loz. Riku nodded to Cloud and chased after Yazoo.

Cloud stopped and stared at the leader; Kadaj

"Glad you could make it!" he cheered insanity happy, Cloud sat his two swords into one as Kadaj began walk around him "I only came here for the kids"

"Sure you did brother" smirked the man and attacked.

Loz changed against Sora as he used his speed to shift places but when he tried to attack with his weapons powerful punch, Sora blocked it with his keyblade and only been pushed few feet´s away. However Sora didn´t have time to recover before the man attacked again and thanks to the speed, Loz was a difficult enemy to hit "Would you just stand still?" shouted Sora and used Strike Raid after him… with mixed effect.

Riku in the other hand didn´t have problems with hitting the enemy but more NOT to be hit, he jumped from tree to tree as Yazoo kept shooting after him. Riku landed on a bigger branch and blocked some of the shoots; his eyes flew down when Sora down with the roots landed against the tree with Loz holding around his collar "Sora!" Riku slashed after Yazoo and now attacked Loz "leave him alone!"  
>However it was Cloud there saved Sora first, he hit Loz hard so he ended up flying; just to be replaced by Kadaj there attacked alongside his other brother. Before they could reach Cloud and Sora, a dark portal swallowed them and Kadaj landed on empty ground. He looked up to Riku there grinned and too vanishes in a dark portal. Kadaj stood looking at the spot with a hiss on his lips, angry over his prey succeed to escape.<p>

"See I told I wouldn´t be any help"

Sora turned to Riku asking to say something, the silver haired boy walked toward Cloud "The Geostigma you have, it reek of Darkness. And inside that Darkness are Sephiroth"

Cloud took his hand up to his arm "Is Kadaj?..."

Riku nodded "It wouldn´t surprise me if they are able to reborn him, but they need something named Jenova to do that"

"How do you know?"

Riku laughed humorless "You´re not the only one who has been trapped inside the Darkness" his smile fainted when sounds of someone arrive, all the heroes took their weapons but lowered them when a little girl ran into Clouds arm

"Marlene"

The girl looked up to him "Cloud! Denzel and Tifa-" "Tifa is alright" he said calmly to her

"I want talk to her"

Cloud searched after his phone but apparently he dropped it in the battle, the girl turned to Riku and Sora there shook their heads as they neither had a phone. Cloud turned also to them "Could you two bring Marlene back to Tifa? I go to Shinra for getting few answers"

"We can´t do that" replied Riku before Sora could

"But I…"

Marlene stepped angry away from the blond man "Forget it Cloud! Why don´t you pay any attention to us?" she ran over to Sora and the boy took his arm protection around her, Cloud seems really shocked over the little girls words and tried made her understand "Marlene, please give me some time. There´s a battle to be fought, but it´s not simple as fighting it, understand?"

"No, I don´t!"

"Cloud?" asked Riku "are you sure this only being fighting them?"

Cloud stood silent, in big thoughts he turned to Riku "The Darkness, will it ever disappear?"

"No, it won´t but you can use it in good matters"

"Really?... "Cloud stood long and thought about Riku´s words, and then he nodded with a new glance in his eyes "Marlene, let´s go"

The girl nodded happy and ran back to him, Cloud took hers hand and walked "I´m going to try"  
>Sora smiled a thanks to his friend and they followed him.<p>

In the city there was chaos, Loz and Yazoo had gathered all the kids around the Shinar's monument as they wanted to break down, people stood around and shouted all kind of words after them. Most of them stood there because of their children's, others did because that monument was a memorial of what they have lost. Loz smirked lifted his hand and Heartless arrived, they attacking everyone there was too near and soon everybody. Tifa ran through all the panic, right against Denzel. She took around his shoulder and called his name but the boy didn´t reach of hers voice, he only stood there like all the other children´s.

Yazoo and Loz laughed and began once again trying overthrow the giant monument but stopped as someone said cocky "And what are you up to?"  
>they turned around, facing Reno and Rude.<p>

Yazoo smirked "We know, mother is here" pointing at the monument

Reno grinned "So you think we hide 'her' here?" he asked and Yazoo gave again "Did you?"  
>"Don´t ask us" smirked Rude and Reno laughed "For we don´t know!"<p>

"Oh so you do know where she is"

Reno stopped laughing and took angry a step to them, then he got confused over how the heck did they know back to Rude. He stared few seconds at his partner before he attacked. 

At the same had Kadaj captured Rufus and now stood he and the wounded man on a skyscraper, watching the chaos "Say Kadaj, I have a question for you"

"And I got an answer" replied the white haired man

"You told me, you needed the Jonova cell in order to be whole again. What did you mean by that?"

Kadaj turned to the battle field again and in a glint his form changed into someone with long white hair and icky blue eyes "Him, he´s coming back"

"Sephiroth, the nightmare"

Kadaj´s form returned "So they say. I never met Sephiroth, it´s just… I sense him there! It´s unbearable, knowing she might rather wants him than…."

Rufus smiled under the sheets "Poor little remnant" he said causing Kadaj glaring furies "It doesn't matter who she picks; you all meets the same end!"

He straight his hand out to Rufus as Darkness flow out from it "She wants this world to die, but ever since she got here… nothing has change. So now I will do it, to make her happy"

Rufus smiled "Do whatever your heart content, cause all the trouble you want. We do as light command, we promise; we´ll stop you no matter what"

Kadaj began laughing "Please is that your excuse for going after mother yourself? You don´t seems sorry"

Rufus smirked "Sorry? Actually I´m enjoyed it"

"Fine, then let´s us put an end to all this" the Darkness around his hand spread and Kadaj shoot a beam against the sky, the sky opened a portal of Darkness and out from that Darkness arrived a giant heartless. It flew right toward the Shinra monument, landed on it and tried to break it with its giant claws. Down from its feet stopped Reno startled when he saw it and didn´t even notice at he by an accident had knocked his own partner down with his rod, the redheaded had only his eyes at the giant Heartless there began flapping its wings. Rude haven´t seen it either, the only thing he was thinking about was a hit Reno but he stopped when he saw the Heartless. The two Turks thought of the same there and both turned around and ran away from the flying Heartless there now was ready to fire, Loz and Yazoo grinned and chased after them.

Tifa who still stood with Denzel saw it too but she wouldn´t leave the kid, so she covered him as a human shield against the blast. The Heartless fired its flare against the monument and a huge explosion made everyone in the area toppled, the Heartless roared in the air and landed again on what was left of the monument.

Reno and Rude rose slowly up after the blast as Yazoo and his brother arrived and Yazoo asked smirking "Having fun jet?"

Reno looked to his partner and said slowly but angry too "In time of my life!" in the last he jumped up and attacked with a kick, Rude who was slightly slower than Reno hit Loz right in the face and the battle was on.  
>Yazoo dodged most of Reno's attack and when the red headed made an opening he kicked back and send the red haired flying , Reno quickly recovered from it and ran after Yazoo there jumped on a building "Forget your little reunion and get a grip!"<p>

The white haired smirked down to the Turk "Not before we get mother, and then it would be the end of everything"

Reno glared after him, he ran toward the building and by his agile leaping he reached Yazoo fast and tried knock him down with his electric rod but the white haired jumped away. However he didn´t expects another attacker from behind, he landed now pretty far away with his left hand holding a cut he got from Soras keyblade.

Loz got the same trouble but not from Sora, the white haired man suddenly got hit by a powerful lighting and he fall right on the ground from that hit. Rude stared surprised over what just happed, turned to the two others.

Sora stared with open mouth at Reno there hided his right hand out of Rude´s sight and shocked it slightly as the electricity slowly vanishes again.

"Can all Turks do that?" asked Sora

Reno shook his head "No, it´s only me." he looked right in Soras eyes with a determent look "don´t tell anyone what you just saw"

"…Okay, but how can you-"

"Control an element?" finish Reno for him with a smile "because I have a really strong heart" he grinned more of Sora dump look, he didn´t understand what the redheaded was talking about! "You see: everyone in my world gets power over elements if their hearts is strong, of course human from other worlds can too but it´s more common where I live because of the Radiant Light"

Sora turned his face away from Reno and nodded slowly "I think I understand now…"

Reno laughed nugged the boys head before he leaped off. Sora stared kinda surprised over he just got a nuggy, he rubbed his head before he smiled "I guess he don´t hate me anymore" he jumped down and ran after the giant Heartless there now fly away from the hole it had made and towards the city.

Tifa woke up as well as Denzel there now was back to his old self, they looked around and Tifa asked the boy "You alright?" the boy nodded but suddenly cried "Watch out!" more Heartless arrived and quickly stood Tifa ready to battle, to protect Denzel from harm. One of them jumped right at her but Tifa kicked it away and it ramp right into some others Heartless, they however recovered quickly and all three of them attacked her. She made up a good fight against them but suddenly they changed prey and now they attacked Denzel. Tifa cried his name; sadly it was no use for she was too high up in the air to reach him in time and like that wasn´t enough arrived a bomb Heartless. It shoots after her but barely missed, from the shoot shock wave Tifa landed hard on the ground. Instead hit the shoot a building there fall right against Tifa!

At the same time arrived two others, all the Heartless there surrounded Denzel faded in Darkness from a powerful light attack and Tifa was saved as Cloud ran into the danger and got her out in a hanging hair. Denzel turned around as his savior stopped beside of him and let his weapon fade in light "Riku!" the silver haired boy smiled to the smaller boy, they both turned to Cloud arrive with Tifa "Sorry it took so long" apologized the blond to Tifa.

Tifa smiled "It´s alright, you´re here and that´s matters"  
>Cloud nodded and added "Marlene is safe, we took her home"<p>

Riku looked around but he couldn´t find what he was looking for "Have you seen Sora? That fool just ran off without saying anything" he groaned when Tifa shook hers head "Great, I hope he´s not taking a nap"

Denzel laughed of Riku; he turned to Cloud "I go back to Marlene, we´ll wait for you"

Cloud nodded as the boy ran off, he, Tifa and Riku sat after the giant Heartless where they found Sora too following the Heartless.

Riku nodded to his friend and at the same time they jumped on the steel construction and tried get a blow on the flying Heartless but that thing was harder to kill than expected, the Heartless flew after Riku there kept firing Dark balls after it even he stopped when it tried to grab him with its claws, he dough rolled away from it and shoot another dark ball at it. It was a bulls-eye, the Heartless roared as the attack hit it right in the face and it now flew confused around. That gave Sora the change; he jumped out after it and stabbed his keyblade right down on the Heartless back. The Heartless fly on all kind of ways to get Sora off, it succeeds when it flew right into a destroyed building. Riku saw it happen but he could only stand and watch Sora fall, lucky was the brown haired boy saved by Cloud and they both landed safety on another steel construction from a destroyed building. Cloud nodded to Sora there gave him the thump up before he jumped once again up after the Heartless; Cloud split his sword into two before he jumped after the Heartless. It turned against him and got his swords right in the face, closely followed by the keyblades. The Heartless screamed and it fall on the ground, Cloud and the keyblade wielders landed again and looked down to it; to their horror rose the Heartless again and fly up in the air with sign of it wanted to shoot another flare and this time: it was a really big shoot.

Cloud jumped up after it but the Heartless kicked him down, Sora ran towards the place where Cloud fall and before the blond hit the ground he called another keyblade and crossed both as a ramp to Cloud "Don´t give up!" and pushed him up again with his keyblades. Riku stood higher up and he saw Cloud come up so he jumped out, grab Cloud hands and gave him more speed towards the Heartless. As the last came Tifa and helped him in speed up like the two others and said to him "No giving up" before he passed her.

He reached the Heartless there now was ready to fire, he gathered all his sword pieces into one and the Heatless fired! Cloud flew right into the flare and he could feel he wouldn´t make it but as he thought all hope was lost he saw; light. And inside that light he saw… her.

He reached his hand to her as she did the same, she smiled that smile she always did to him "_Everything will be alright_" she said as their hand touched.

Tifa landed beside Riku and Sora, all watching how Cloud disappeared in the Heartless fire, Sora turned to Riku there said cool "He´s fine, look" Sora turned back and cheered when Cloud came out from the Flare with Aerith´s Light as shield.  
>He reached the Heartless, douched its claw, stabbed his sword deep down in its body and ran through it with the sword still down and jumped as the Heartless was surrounded by light and blue fire. The Heartless was beaten and it faded in Darkness as it fall, Sora smirked and gave the Heartless the final blow there released the Heart.<p>

Meanwhile stood Kadaj with a grin over his face, he turned to Rufus "Any request for the next act?" he froze when the Shinar's president rose, threw the sheet off and revealed he was lesser than half wounded, Kadaj gasped when he saw what the man had in his hand: a box of the left of Jenova.

"Mother!"

Rufus smirked "A good son would had known" he said to Kadaj before he threw the box out. Kadaj screamed and fired at the blond man before he jumped out after the box. Lucky the shoot never hit Rufus thanks to Mickey there blocked it, he turned to Rufus

"Just in time I found you" smiled the King, Rufus nodded and took his gun "Let us talk after business" Mickey smiled and Rufus aimed at the box and hit it just when Kadaj got it. He landed on the ground where his two brothers were and checked the box where his "mother" was in: seems to be alright, he nodded to his brothers and they quickly jumped on three bikes and took the run.

Cloud and the keyblade masters arrive few moments after, saw in last second Loz bike vanishes in a corner "Let´s go!" Cloud jumped on his bike and so did Sora and Riku and they follow Kadaj and his gang.

Reno and Rude stood not long away from them, they turned their eyes toward Rufus there nodded and they both smiled, Reno took his staff on his shoulder "Finally! I have looked forward to this!"

The chase after Kadaj wasn´t easy, he was a good driver and his two brothers made the drive for the heroes pretty difficult after some they SHOOT after them! And they didn´t have time to this!

Riku called his keyblade and yelled to Cloud "You go after Kadaj; we take care of these punks!" Cloud nodded and turned road way; after Kadaj.  
>The two wielders looked after him before they began the fight against Kadaj´s brothers.<p>

Yazoo and Loz smirked and shoot again after them, Loz drive up beside Riku and made his weapon ready to smash the bike to pieces; it would had succeed it not Sora stunned him with a fire spell and Riku quickly slashed him away with his keyblade. Yazoo laughed insane as he drive past Sora and aimed right at him, lucky came some bigger shoots from a helicopter. Yazoo was force to flee, unless he wanted to look like a pincushion full of bullets. Sora and Riku looked up towards the helicopter where they saw Rude nod to them and in the cockpit grinned Reno with thump up, the keyblade masters waved back and followed Loz and Yazoo.

Reno flew up ahead and as he found the two brothers; he shoot again "You chose to chase the wrong guys!" Yazoo and Loz tried to dough the attack from above and suddenly turned Loz his bike, used his brothers as ramp and now he shoot after the helicopter. Reno grinned and just flew behind a building.

Sora and Riku catch up with them; both called their keyblades and threw them right after Loz and Yazoo. The two brothers saw the keyblades a bit too late and Loz bike was cut into two, Sora and Riku stopped their bikes and jumped off with their keyblades return in light "The road ends here!" said Sora with pointed keyblade at them.

Loz and Yazoo laughed "Really?" asked Yazoo silky before Loz attacked closely followed by his brother. The battle was pretty even, they was all equal strong so this battle would reeeaaally be long if not the helicopter arrived and shoot after the brothers, however Yazoo got enough of the Turks so he ran right towards it and somehow succeed him jump right inside of it, shoot after Reno (only succeed him to hit the controller) and them push Rude out. He landed on a building and joined once again the fight against Sora and Riku

Reno heard his partners cry "Rude!"  
>he tried to turn the chopper but when he did the controller broke and the helicopter was completely out of control, Reno ran out the cockpit and smiled reviled over seeing his partner was alright as if he hang on the choppers legs. Reno helped Rude up again and when the chopper was close enough to the ground, they jumped off.<p>

Sora and Riku got few problems towards the brothers, mostly because they both worried about Reno and Rude for they didn´t see they jumped off the falling helicopter. However they both exclaimed happy when the two Turks joined the battle and it succeed them to defeat Loz and Yazoo.

Sora walked to Reno "Thanks for helping us"

Reno laughed "No sweat Sora! It´s my job"

Sora laughed but stopped when a fleet of Nobodies arrived and surrounded all of them "I thought we got rid of them when we defeated Xemnas!" yelled Sora astonished, Riku called his Way to Dawn "We can´t worry about that now, let´s beat these guys and catch up with Cloud!"

Reno and Rude there never had seen Nobodies before nodded and all of them attacked the Nobodies but sadly there was more than hoped, forcing the heroes to spilt up; Riku teamed up with Rude and took the west flank while Sora and Reno took east.

Sora and Reno stood back against back and the redheaded joked "These things sure give us a workout" Sora turned to him and got a weird sense of déjà vu "Gotten tired?"

Reno smirked "Maybe a little, but I can still handle these punks" was he really going to do the same as…?  
>the redheaded ran right in the middle and the sound of something really big recharged began small electric waves surround Reno, he grinned as the Nobodies attacked him "Take this!" he shouted and big thunder waves hit all the surroundings Nobodies and with a battle cry some real thunderbolts hit the rest of the Nobodies and the red haired fall on the ground.<p>

Riku and Rude there had seen the whole scene couldn´t believe their own eyes, Sora ran towards Reno and knelt beside Reno and hoped he wouldn´t die like Axel did. "Reno, Reno!"

"Shut it, Lea…" muttered Reno weak and somehow like he was somewhere else "I´m not deaf"

Sora shook him again, wonder only a very little who this "Lee" was? Reno open slowly his eyes and looked at Sora with a smile "I think I came to zap myself" Sora laughed and helped him up to sit "You did it great, but why do you think you zap yourself?"

Reno smiled rolled up his sleeves, revealing a still smoking wound  
>"Oh" Sora nodded slightly frowning over the wound "it does not look good…"<p>

Reno looked at the wound "Nah it could be worse, it happen sometimes when I use my element too much" he tried to hide the lighting wound from Riku and Rude but from the expression from their faces; they already knew about his powers. Reno smiled weak to Rude

"So um… you saw it?"

Rude nodded "It was hard missing all the lighting"  
>Reno smiled embarrassed and muttered something he would had told him, Rude shook slightly his head "It was a good choice to hide it." he added asking "so you do really come from another world?"<p>

"Do you think I would lie about that?" yelled Reno and jumped on his feet but stopped cursing over the wound, all the other laughed as Reno again shouted at his partner.

Meanwhile in the ruin of Midgar fought Cloud against Kadaj on the bikes, they locked their bikes as they tried to cut the opponent down and they both flew over an edged. Only there they cut the bikes away from each other, and it succeed Cloud got a hit on the Jenova box. Kadaj landed first and drive fast into an old church, Cloud landed few seconds later but didn´t follow him. He turned to his hidden arm and tore the sleeves off, revealing the blackness of his Geostigma. Cloud turned on his bike again and drives too into the church where Kadaj overthrew a pillar in hope to kill Cloud with it, but the blond he expected that so he jumped of the bike and landed safety when the bike smashed into pieces from the pillar. Cloud turned towards Kadaj there stood on the roof with the box.

"Brother, I´m with her at last!"

"So what´s going to happen now?" asked the blond not really caring of the outcomes, Kadaj smiled down to the box "Mother going to tell me"

"I guess a remnant doesn´t really know"

Kadaj turned angry towards Cloud "So what if I´m a poppet?" Dark magic began flow out from his free hand "Once upon a time…" he fired the darkness after Cloud "you were too!"

Cloud jumped away from the Darkness so it leaved a big hole on the ground, Kadaj laughed and made himself ready to fire but then something else happen. Out from the hole he made flowed water there shined in light up, it sprang up as an geyser but not furies as normal water usual did, no this water sprang unnatural up and spread so rain fall down inside the church. Cloud stood amazed of the water, he turned surprised his head to the sick arm when he felt light went thought it and healed the Geostigma away, with no single trace back. Kadaj in the other hand couldn´t stand being near this kind of light, he turned his bike and took the run; away from this place. The water stopped and a small lake was created, Cloud smiled to the healing water before he chased after Kadaj, to finish him once and for all.

Few kilometer away from the church found Cloud Kadaj once again, by the white haired almost cut his arm off. Cloud took his sword, attacks him and forced the white haired to defend. The fight was hard and long, none of them refused to give but it succeed Cloud to defeat Kadaj. Kadaj fall over an edged and couldn´t drag himself up because he hold on the box, Cloud stepped right over him, just looking and waiting what his enemy would do. Kadaj had only two choices and one of them was to drop his "mother" and ask Cloud for help. But he never did.

Kadaj threw the box after the blond and Cloud cut it into two, Kadaj jumped after the box and with a victories smile he took what was left of Jenova inside of himself. Cloud jumped after him and tried in a disparate move to finish him off before it was… too late. As his sword reached Kadaj it was stopped by a long blade, Cloud stared shocked at it before he turned to his worst enemy.

"It´s good to see you, Cloud" said the man there few seconds ago should have been Kadaj, the silver haired man looked at Cloud with his icky blue eyes and by a single blow, he pushed Cloud away. Before he could even land again attacked Sephiroth him but lucky Cloud blocked the attack and the silver haired man landed graceful few meters away from him "Your Geostigma is gone"

Cloud glared at him and made himself ready to attack when Sephiroth smiled evil "What a pity"  
>faster than possible attacked the white haired man Cloud and the worst fight was on, every building there was near ended up slice into pieces from both their swords but most from Sephiroth. Cloud tried keep up with him but he was weaken after all those battle he has being thought and suddenly a sharp pain went troughs his chest: Sephiroth had stabbed him with his long sword, the silver haired thought at Cloud would give up but it succeed the blond to get free and get a hit in. They landed not long away from each other. Sephiroth looked at the wound he just got "Where did you find this strength?"<p>

"I´m not about to tell YOU!"

Cloud attacked again and got Sephiroth smashed into an entire building, he followed but couldn´t find his enemy outside. As answer where he was the roof of the building fall right down at him, Cloud spiltted his sword in two and cut an opening in the falling building. Sephiroth attacked right behind him and Cloud got stabbed again, he didn´t even have time to recover or attack because the silver haired kept attacking and when he finally stopped was Cloud more death than alive but still he kept fighting.

On another building stood, Sora, Riku, Tifa and even Reno and watched. Sora wanted to help Cloud but Tifa stopped him "This is his fight"

"I know that but he´s getting himself killed!" cried Sora, he turned surprised around when Reno laughed "Then you don´t know him pal!" the red haired grinned turned his blue eyes towards the fight "there shall much more to kill this guy, right?" he asked Tifa there nodded "he can do this"

Sora looked at Riku there nodded and they stood watching like the rest did.

Cloud felt on his knees unable to move, thanks to the wounds. Sephiroth landed in front of him, smirking "Tell me what you cherish most; give me the pleasure to take it away" he attacked with a final blow and Cloud didn´t move.

But right before the blade hits him saw Cloud… her. She turned to him with a smile "It doesn't look like you to give up."

"But I… will I ever be…"

She smiled "They already have, just don´t forget where your friends are" she gave hers hand to him "Your light has been right under your nose"

For the first time in long time he smiled peacefully "Yeah"

Cloud opened his eyes and blocked the sword with his, stared at a pretty surprised Sephiroth  
>"You don´t get it do you? There´s not a thing I don´t cherish!" he pushed the silver haired up in the air and jumped right after him. Clouds sword got blue fire around and it spitted into all its pieces, flowing like they had their own will power around Sephiroth. And then Cloud did his final blow, he took one piece of the sword at time and attack with such a speed at he leaved an after image of himself every time he hit Sephiroth. He landed on the ground and all the sword pieces landed around him, Cloud turn up to the fading person in the air "Go back to where you belong… in my memories"<p>

Sephiroth didn´t smile but seems more to understand now "I will…" then his expression turned back to his evil self "Never be a memory" that was his last words before he was taken by the Darkness. Cloud smiled weak and walked away, he had at last found peace in his heart.

3 days later:

"The water in the church will be send out to all the Geostigma infected, they will all be saved" said Rufus to the group and turned to Cloud "all thanks to you"

The blond nodded but turned to Sora and Riku "I can´t take all the credit, I wouldn´t have made it without you, thanks Sora and Riku"

Sora grinned big while Riku nodded more cool, Reno laughed loud while his partner just shook his head.  
>Mickey walked past them and to Rufus "Seems like everything is going back to its old self again, but tell me Rufus" the King got serious and all the chatter silent "about what I told you earlier?"<p>

Rufus sighted "I´m sorry Mickey, but what you ask me I can´t do. You´re talking about helping Hollow Bastion; world's can´t meddle in others. Not even for an old friends request"

Mickey nodded sad "I understand, well I guess there´s nothing we can do here…" he turned around and walked towards the exits "we leave as soon as you two are ready" Mickey walked outside the door.  
>Reno looked few seconds after him before he turned to his boss "Hollow Bastion?"<p>

Rufus turned his back to them "A world swallowed by the Darkness, there´s nothing left"

"You´re wrong" everyone turned to Cloud "Hollow Bastion is gone, it´s regained its old name again"

Sora smiled "Yeah! It now Radiant Garden again! Last time I-"he stopped when Reno suddenly ran out from the door and slammed it hard "Did I say something wrong?" asked Sora Tifa there sighted "No… it´s just… Radiant Garden is actually Reno´s home"

"WHAT?" exclaimed both Riku and Sora of those news, even Rufus looked surprised.  
>"But why didn´t he return?" asked Sora still shocked.<p>

"Because, unlike most of the others… he don´t have anything to return back to"

Reno stood on a building, still a little mad and confused over his reaction of his home world, he turned his head when a Gummiship flew up in the air and away from this world "Well at least we got rid of them" he joked ironic

"Reno"

The redheaded turned to his former friend "What?"

Cloud stopped beside him "Me and Tifa have considered return to… well you know where"

Reno turned his back to him, he wouldn´t show him his frustration "Why?"

"Not everything was lost back then, many things have returned" told the blond. Reno turned with a stare most would have backed away from "But not lives! They will never return!"

"Suit yourself" shrugged Cloud and went "we can´t dwell in the past, I leaned that on the hard way" Reno glared after him "And think we once was friends, what an idiot" sneered the red haired but still he wondered he maybe should return home… but was that place really his home anymore?

**It ends maybe a little bit sad but trust me, you will know what Reno´s choice was in "Unbreakable Promises" **

**Please tell me what you think about this story. **


End file.
